Tales from the Toilet
'Tales from the Toilet '''is a show aired on Toadsworth TV, starring Mario,Wario, and their friends as plumbers who have gotten sucked into the Toilet Dimension and embark on various quests and live everyday life down in the toilet. This show lasted from 2006 to 2008. Plot The series, played out as a comedy which of course will have toilet humor (Because Potatoes) Characters Main *Mario *Luigui *Wario *Waluigui *Peach Minor Charaters * Zack Freeman * Deuce Dutt * Eleanor the Chipmunk * Maurice Weapons * Lighting Gun * Vaccum * Machine Gun * Boomerang * Figit Spinner * Migit Hammer * Rocket Launcher * Toy Car * Ducky Toy * Emoji Tank Episodes Pilot (2005) *001: It's Time - July 15, 2005 Pilot '''Image:'Wario and Mario falling into the toilet Season 1 (2006-2007) *101: Slaves of a Toilet - September 18, 2006 [Official Premiere 'Image:'It shows mario and wario stuck in jail *102: Down the Drain - September 25, 2006 'Image:'It shows Luigi and Peach freaked out in the sewers *103: Emo Pipe - October 2, 2006 'Image:'It shows Luigui and Peach stuck in a pipe *104: Water vs. Electricity - October 9, 2006 'Image:'It shows water vs electricity *105: Toilet Paper Hotel - October 16, 2006 'Image:'It shows a post card of the hotel *106: The Diaper Chronicles - October 20, 2006 Special 'Image:'It shows a super diper in the cover of the comic book *107: Toiletside Booty - November 13, 2006 'Image:'Luigui and Peach riding the water stream *108: We Wish You a Smelly Christmas - December 22, 2006 Special 'Image:'It shows a shadow of a smelly christmas *109: Just Copy Me - February 3, 2007 'Image:'It shows a poster showing mario and mario saying "Who's Who?" *110: Your Diapers Stink - February 3, 2007 'Image:'It shows a blueprint of a diaper *111: The Flood - March 2, 2007 Special *112: I Hate That - March 31, 2007 'Image:'It shows Luigi shocking the huge flying bat *113: It's-a You, Luigi! - April 13, 2007 Finale 'Image:'It shows Mario and Wario running by luigui Season 2 (2007) *201: Cruel Summer - June 8, 2007 Premiere 'Image:'It shows wario blowing bubbles and mario + luigui are stuck their *202: Out Of Toilet Paper - June 25, 2007 'Image:'It shows wario kicking mario becuase of no toilet paper *203: The Nim-Nom Chronicles - July 7, 2007 'Image:'It shows different type of mustache's with nim nom *204: Super Toilet Stunts - July 7, 2007 'Image:'It shows a comic book style page of a super toilet *205: My Toilets Bring the Butts to the Yard - July 23, 2007 'Image:'It shows toilets scaring luigui *206: Royal Flush - July 30, 2007 'Image:'It shows wario holding a toilet *207: Bubble Bum - August 7, 2007 'Image:'It shows peach looking at a bum *208: Legend of the Toilet-Squatch - August 14, 2007 'Image:'It shows a tatoo of the toilet squatch *209: All's Smell that Ends Smell - August 21, 2007 'Image:'It shows luigui, mario, and peach vs smelly wario *210: Comic Toilet Convetion - August 28, 2007 'Image:'It shows a question mark at Mario (because they got to look for them) *211: Beat Box Boi - September 4, 2007 'Image:'It shows wario on top of the world beat boxing *212: Steersman of Disguise - September 11, 2007 'Image:'It shows a shadow sign of the steersman *213: Journey to the Center of the Peetown Crack - September 18, 2007 'Image:'It shows a hill but under it shows Mario and Luigi exploring it *214: ButtNugget: The Dark Toilet - September 25, 2007 *215: Jurassic Fart - October 2, 2007 *216: Game of Stinky Thrones - October 8, 2007 *217: Smells All Day - December 11, 2007 *218: Baked - January 1, 2008 Finale Season 3 (2008) * 301: Dodge Boi * 302: Fresh or Smell *303: Snoozing Booty *304: Cool Butt Promo *305: Silas Flying Sterme *306: Crouching Toot *221: Pinch Me If You Can *222: Backdrafters *223: The Last Blunder Bees *224: To Flush or Not To Flush *218: Plumbers of the Toilet - October 22, 2007 *217: The Emoji and the Fast - October 15, 2007 *227: Running on Empty - January 8, 2008 * 228: Enmeshment Day - January 15, 2008 * 229: The Great White Buff - January 22, 2008 * 230: Jami-Thor - January 29, 2008 * 231: Flushed Away - January 5, 2008 Finale Part 1 * 232: Flushed Free - Febuary 5, 2008 Finale Part 2 Home media Coming Soon Trivia * Their was supposed to be a a 4th and 5th season but never happened due to the show being cruddy and crappy * The Series was premiered on Netflix Gallery Category:Shows Category:Tv shows